The Blade and the Embrace: Eternity
by galladefenrir44
Summary: A prequel to the Blade and the Embrace. This story follows Rick's parents, Xeron and Aldira, on their journey to stop an ancient evil from taking over Arceus' domain. With the help of their friends and allies they pick up along the way, will they have enough strength to stop him and send him back to the depths of Hell itself?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Here's the first prequel for the Blade and the Embrace that I'm posting today for the first anniversary of the Blade and the Embrace. This prequel is actually the story of Rick and Alara's parents when they were kids themselves and through their young adulthood. Please tell me what you guys think and I plan for this story to not be as long as the original story, but that will depend on how you guys receive the story. I hope you guys like it and I have a lot planned for this story. So please review and send me OC requests, because I'm going to need more OCs for this story. Thanks guys!**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ telepathic communication

Xeron, Aldira, Saifer, and Keerah were in the Chief's Court, reminiscing and just enjoying each other's company. Rick and Alara were still in their honeymoon, and the parents were bored out of their minds.

Aldira said to the group, "You guys remember high school? Fun times, no?"

Xeron scoffed, "That it was, but I hated waking up for school. Especially sophomore and senior year."

Keerah laughed, "Oh come on! We were among the elite of the class, it wasn't that hard."

"I had to train, got to school, and protect Aldira during high school. I had it hard."

Saifer then said, "Well I had to train to become the Chief, and I know that none of you know how hard that was."

Aldira replied, "That's true."

Xeron then joked, "Nothing was more hilarious than waking up Aldira to go to school."

Everyone laughed and Saifer then said, "Those were the days."

Xeron then said, "You know, we have nothing to do. Let's reminisce a bit."

Keerah then said, "Well, why don't you help us remember?"

"Sure!"

[29 Years Earlier]

The sun was rising over the Sanctuary, years before the birth of Rick, Alara, and the rest of the time. Years before the Rocket Incident, and at a time of peace in the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was slightly smaller, more simple, and peaceful...that is, except in the Fenrir Household.

A yell could be heard from the house, "Damn it! I'm so damn late!" Xeron said as he burst out of his room, wearing a school uniform, strapping his sword on, and quickly swallowing the breakfast his mother had prepared for him. His uniform was white and blue. He had a white shirt, blue coat and pants with a white trim, and a blue tie. All of these things were always questioned by Xeron since he was a Pokemon, but he had more important things to worry about. "Why did no one wake me up!?"

His mother replied, "We thought you already left for school."

"If I didn't pick up my breakfast or lunch, how did I leave? Oh man, Aldira is going to kill me. I was supposed to wake her up today."

"Dear, you're only a few minutes behind schedule. You'll make it to school just fine."

Xeron sighed and said to his father, "Dad, do you mind explaining to mom why I need to get to school earlier today?"

His father appeared in the room. His father was much larger than he was, a man who has seen many battles in his life. From that he was very hardened, but still knew how to raise his children and said, "It's your midterms. Now get to Aldira's and pick her up. I expect passing grades in these tests."

Xeron finished getting all his things, kissed his mom, pat his dad on the back and ran out of the house. He quickly hurried to Aldira's house as fast as he could. Aldira's house was usually a ten minute walk from his own home. It was much larger, being that Aldira was from a noble family. It was gated and had a group of guards in the front and some were patrolling the area. Xeron walked up to the guards, who let him in without a second though. Xeron walked up the path to the house, but changed his course and looked for the window to Aldira's room.

Xeron called out to her, "Aldira! Wake up! Aldira!"

He soon gave up calling and picked up stones and began to throw them at her window. After a few moments, a drowsy Aldira walked up to the window and opened it.

She saw him and then dodged a large rock, "Hey! Watch it, asshole!"

"Sorry, I needed to get your attention somehow. Anyways, what are you doing in your pajamas? Get changed!"

Aldira was confused, "Wait, why? Damn it! Just come up here!"

Xeron did as he was told and climbed his way up the vines that led up to her window. He entered her room and said to her quickly, "I overslept, we have twenty minutes to get to school or we won't be able to take the midterms."

Aldira quickly shrieked and punched him before going into her closet, grabbing her school uniform, and charging into the bathroom. Xeron walked up to the door and heard her say, "Damn it, Xeron! You had one job! And that was to wake me up so we can go to school."

Xeron replied, "Seriously, with all your money, you can't invest in an alarm clock?"

"Why would I need one when I have you? You've never been late!"

"I'm mortal, I fuck up some times."

"But you had to fuck up now!? I swear, we better not be late for the tests. I need to keep my place as Rank One in school."

"Don't you think you're being arrogant when it comes to that?"

"Shut up Rank Four!"

"Seriously? I don't care about my rank. I just care about getting to the tests. Now hurry up."

Aldira growled, "I'm going as fast as I can." Aldira then burst from the bathroom brushing her hair. She had on a similar uniform as Xeron, only that instead of pants she had a blue skirt and no tie. She then looked for her shoes and quickly found them. "Let's go! Damn it, Xeron!"

Both of them left her room, ending up in Aldira's gigantic center of her home. Her home had a large open center with two staircases on each side. A large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, numerous family portraits on the walls, and an old Gallade butler waiting in the hallway for Aldira.

The butler walked up to them as Aldira was putting her shoes on, "Lady Aldira, I've taken the liberty of preparing your breakfast for you."

Aldira hopped on one foot as she got the last shoe on and said, "Thank you, Walter. Anything I can eat on the way to school?"

"Yes. You asked me yesterday to make you a basic sandwich for today." He then brought out a tray with a sandwich on it. Aldira quicly took it and wolfed it down quickly. Walter sighed and said, "Honestly, a lady should eat a more wholesome meal when going to take a test."

"I know Walter, but I don't have that kind of time. Xeron!"

Xeron teleported to the bottom floor and caught Aldira as she jumped over the railing. Xeron then said to Walter, "She'll be back at noon. We only have one test today."

Walter nodded and said, "Alright! Best of luck to the both of you, Master Xeron and Lady Aldira."

Both Xeron and Aldira replied in unison, "Bye Walter!"

The two quickly made their way outside, where they ran into Aldira's mom, who was gardening. She stopped them both, "Hang on! So now you two decided to head to school?"

Xeron sighed, "I'm sorry. I overslept. My parent's thought that I had the same schedule as Daedalus, since he doesn't have a test today."

"So you overslept for an entire hour?"

Xeron laughed nervously, "At least I'm not tired, ma'am."

Aldira's mother then said to Aldira, "Hurry up and get to school."

Aldira nodded, "Yes, mami."

Xeron followed, "Goodbye, Mrs. Mendoza!"

The two quickly ran to the Den Transporter, having less than twenty five minutes to get to school. Aldira was freaking out and Xeron was just standing next to her, watching her throw her hissy fit. He couldn't help but laugh and she quickly noticed.

She growled and asked him, "Why aren't you stressed right now? I'm surprised that I'm not beating you for being so late."

Xeron stopped laughing and replied, "Hey! I said I was sorry. Anyways, it's just funny seeing you like this. Also, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Xeron took his backpack off and searched for something. He then took out a plastic container with breakfast in it. "Yeah, I took Daedalus's breakfast. He doesn't need it anyways and he'll be fine. I figured that you might not have time to have a good breakfast, so here's something to eat while we're getting to class."

Aldira quickly took the food and hugged Xeron, "Thanks, you idiot! I really need this. That sandwich didn't hit the spot."

Aldira quickly dug into the food and Xeron chuckled to himself at seeing her. He then scoffed when he thought how fast they would have to run to make it to class in the next fifteen minutes.

[Auron and Keerah]

Auron and Keerah were walking down the road, on their way to the school. Today was weird for them since they usually walk with Xeron and Aldira in tow. It wasn't uninviting since the two did enjoy each other's company.

Auron asked Keerah, "So do you know what's keeping them?"

Keerah replied, "I called Aldira's house, but Walter told me that she left for school a little while ago with Xeron. I'm sure that they'll make it before the test starts. Aldira has never been late for a test before."

Auron joked, "She has a living alarm clock named Xeron."

"That she does. I almost feel sorry for him. He's had to deal with her since kindergarten...well I did too."

"We all did, but that's why we're all so close. We've known each other for that long."

They continued walking until they made it to the school gates. Auron looked at the school sign which read 'Queen Illia Secondary Academy'. The two walked inside the large building and quickly went to their lockers, which were in the same area.

Keerah said to Auron, "Well let's hope that the two get here. You can't take the test if you're late and this is the midterm."

"Relax. They'll make it. Now let's get to class."

Keerah nodded and joined Auron as they entered the classroom. Inside there were many young Gallades and Gardevoirs, who were waiting for the test to begin. Many were nervous, and other were talking to one another.

Soon the teach stood up and said, "Alright, we have five minutes before the test starts. I hope you are all ready for it and I hope you all did all the studying that was required of all of you. Now I'll begin with a quick roll call of each class pair."

Keerah then said to Auron, this time in a more nervous tone, "This isn't good." She then looked at Xeron and Aldira's seats and saw them empty, "They have only a few minutes to get here."

Auron looked at her and then said, "It's Xeron and Aldira. They'll find a way to get to class, no matter how stupid it may be."

The teacher then called out, "Prince Auron Saifer and Ms. Keerah Isarua."

They both then replied, "Present!"

[Xeron and Aldira]

Xeron and Aldira were running as fast as their legs carry them. Soon they reached the gates of the school and darted for their classroom, not daring to stop to go to their lockers.

As they turned the corner to where their classroom was they heard the teacher say, "Mr. Xeron Fenrir and Ms. Aldira Mendoza."

Xeron was about to open the door, but Aldira instead tackled him so that they would launch themselves into the room. The hit drove Xeron into the door and it flew open. Both of them fell onto the floor, with Aldira shacking off the fall and sat on Xeron.

She then said, "Present!"

Xeron, with his face still on the floor, lifted a finger and said, "Present! Now, Aldira, get off of me."

Aldira got up from him and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. He then got up and sat in his seat, with the gazes of his startled classmates.

The teacher then said, "Well...you two know how to make an entrance, and just in time too." She then continued her roll call and soon finished. She then said, "Alright, so now that everyone has been accounted for, we can begin the test. Now, I'm sure we're all familiar on how this will go. You cannot help one another, if you cheat then you will receive and automatic zero, and you get a ten minute break in an hour. You may begin your test once everyone has received their own. Remember to make every answer legible and good luck to all of you."

Everyone nodded and soon began their tests. Many worried, but Xeron, Aldira, Auron, and Keerah were as calm as can be for the test, trying to remember everything that they have studied.

[Two and a Half Hours Later]

The four friends were underneath a tree on the school grounds. They were all happy to have gotten the test out of the way and now they could relax and hang out again. Xeron was laying down on the grass with a grass reed in his mouth, Aldira and Keerah were enjoying some tea that Keerah bought at a nearby store.

Auron was reading a book and said, "Well I'm glad that's over. You two made it just in time to take the test."

Aldira took a sip of her tea and said, "Xeron overslept and we rushed to class. I blame him."

Xeron sighed and said, with the grass reed still in his mouth, "Sweet Arceus in heaven! How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"We still nearly didn't make it for the test."

Keerah then said, "Calm down! You guys would of probably still be let in. You made it the second your names were called. However, you are probably overreacting."

"Say what you will. It's over. Now we just have to wait for the results to come back."

Auron then said, "I'm just happy that we have no tests tomorrow. Which means no school!?"

A voice then sounded near them, "Which means you and Xeron can have double training, Auron."

Auron sweatdropped and turned around to see a very decorated Gallade, followed by guards. "Dad!? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored at the Chief's Court, so I came to see what you four were up to."

Keerah, Aldira, and Xeron all bowed at the Chief. He then sat down next to Auron.

Aldira then said, "Chief Zai, this is a delightful surprise."

"I wanted to see how my son and his friends are doing. So how was the test?"

"It was kinda hard, but I believe that we all did awesome at it."

"Good to hear! So now to speak to Auron and Xeron about their training."

Auron and Xeron then moaned in discontent and Xeron said, "Can we have at least one day off?"

"If you have too many days off then you'll soon enough grow weak. Spartans trained from the time they are three until they were adults and they were some of the greatest warriors in history."

"Yeah, but do we look like Spartans? We're seventeen year old Gallades."

"True, but you can be as strong as them." He then turned to the girls and said to them, "Forgive me girls, but I have to take your friends later on."

Aldira smirked and chuckled loudly, "Please take them. Also, double Xeron's load today."

"Why should I do that?"

"I have my reasons to want that."

"Very well."

Xeron jumped up, "Wait! You're going to listen to her!?"

The Chief nodded, "Yes! A gentleman should always listen to the request of a lady."

"Even if it's to make me suffer?"

"You can take it! Do you know who your father is?"

Xeron sighed, "Can people stop comparing me to my dad? I know that he's strong, but I need to set my own bar in life."

A voice then came out of nowhere, "Well I would like you to do that. Don't go through my goals."

Xeron and the gang looked and saw his father walking to them. He turned to him and said, "Hey dad! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought that I should see how you did on the test?"

"It's too early to say?"

"Did you at least believe that you did well?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good!" His father then looked at the Chief and bowed his head, "My liege! Good to see you!"

The Chief nodded and said, "Good to see you too, Aeruthael. How's the family?"

"They're doing fine."

"Good to know." He turned to Xeron and Auron and said, "Alright, let's move boys."

The boys got up and groaned, not wanting to go, but relented and left with the Chief and Xeron's father, leaving the girls at the tree laughing in amusement.

After the boys left, Keerah asked Aldira, "Well those two have it hard."

Aldira nodded, "Yeah, but they have to learn how to be tough. Also, I want the Chief to go hard on Xeron for almost making us late for the test."

"You would of taken it anyways."

"I do not like to be late for anything. I'm very punctual and he knows it." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think that you're being too mean. I mean you two are the closest thing I've seen to a couple."

Aldira quickly spat out her tea, "Don't even go there! We're extremely close friends, but we're not going to be a couple. Besides, he's a complete idiot."

Keerah gave her a sarcastic look, "Yeah, because being Rank Four in the school is a complete lack of intelligence, isn't it?"

"Oh now you sound like him."

Keerah laughed, "Hey, it's the truth. So what's next on your agenda?"

"Go home. I have no test tomorrow, so I'm staying home all day."

"What? You're not going to go looking for a dress for prom?"

Aldira gave Keerah a stern look, "Why would I look for a dress three months before prom even starts?"

"Just saying. Junior Prom is supposed to be the best night of our school life."

"Until Senior Prom next year."

"Don't kill the mood, Aldira."

"Sorry."

Keerah then sighed and said, "I'm guessing that you're going with Xeron?"

"Hey! Just because he's my male best friend does not mean that he has to go with me to everything. What if I tell you that you're going to go with Auron?"

"Then you would be correct. We already planned that."

"Which makes ME wonder whether you two are dating."

"Nope! Same excuse that you're using. We're just extremely close friends."

Aldira sighed, "Alright. Care to come with me to my house?"

Keerah got up and said, "Sure! I can use more girl time. Come on!"

The two then walked away, unsure of how the guys were fairing, but at the time, they could care less.

[Mt. Pyre]

A black shadow was flying over Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region. It had no distinct form and no features. It reached the top of the mountain and landed. Once it touched down it began to take shape. It became a demon-like creature with wings, a humanoid body, claws on its hands, and horns its head. It was red and black and had a long barbed tail.

The creature walked over to what appeared to be a seal on the ground. The creature charged power onto his hand and pushed onto the seal, causing it to glow a open up a large hole at the top of the mountain.

The creature looked down and saw another being, who was wearing a mask, chained to the bottom of the abyss and growling in pain and anger.

The creature than said to him, "My brother, who put you in there?"

The other being looked up at him and said, "Isn't it obvious? Arceus did. Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. However, who you are will soon be well known."

"How?"

"By setting you free onto the world, to exact your revenge. What is your name?"

The other being replied, "My name is Mortilend, former Guardian of Eternity and now prisoner in Hell."

"You may call me Thaleus."

"Why should I care? How will you set me free?"

Thaleus gave him a wide grin and said, "Like this." He then fired a beam from his fingers, which shattered the chains off of Mortilend's arms, legs, and throat.

Mortilend quickly flew out of the hole and Thaleus closed it before the chains could reform and take Mortilend again.

Mortilend rubbed his wrists and asked, "Why would you help me escape?"

Thaleus looked at him and said, "Because I'm a traitor too."

**Well that was an interesting end and a quick introduction to the villains. Well thanks you for reading guys and I will see you all later. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mortilend Part 1

**Hey guys! Now I know what you guys are thinking, 'Hey! This should of been out last week! What happened?' Well, if you follow my Facebook page (Rick the Gallade) I announced that my writing program erased all work I have ever done. That means each chapter of the Blade and the Embrace as well. However, this morning, it decided to give me all my work back and I was able to post. This chapter was done Friday morning, but then my program deleted everything. However, now it's back and I'm one happy camper. Anyways, please review since I need to know how you guys are taking this story. I have a lot planned and the OC tryouts will come to a close in two weeks from today. So PM me your OCs that you want to have appear in this story. View Rankings: 1st) Malaysia, 2nd) Venezuela, 3rd) Australia, 4th) Canada, and 5th) Sweden.**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ telepathic communication

Energy cracked in the air as Xeron and Auron clashed, their arm blades inches from each other's faces. They separated and jumped back, still keeping their eyes on each other. They then lunged towards one another again and once again clashed, but with more energy cracking. Xeron then suddenly spun around Auron and punched him in the back. Auron growled and spun around to block a blade hit from Xeron. He then kicked him back and jumped to his feet, taking a martial arts pose.

Xeron shook off the hit and took his own pose. The two sized each other up and then Auron went for the first attack, attempting to hit Xeron in the gut. Xeron sidestepped from the attack and kicked Auron in the face, causing him to fall. Xeron began to stomp at Auron, but he kept rolling out of the way. He then caught a stomp from Xeron and twisted his leg to cause him to fall to the ground as well.

Auron quickly jumped to his feet and punched down at Xeron. Xeron lifted his lower body to dodge the punch and brought his feet down onto Auron's head. He then jumped up and put Auron in a headlock.

Xeron laughed and said, "Tap! Tap you son of a bitch!"

Auron quickly elbowed him in the stomach, making him let go. He turned around and leg-sweeped Xeron, making him fall to the floor. He then grabbed his arm and put him in an armbar.

Auron then said, "Now you tap, bitch!"

Aldira, who was sitting with Keerah looked at her and the two nodded. They then got up and slowly walked over to the two sparing boys and waited for their opportunity. When Xeron managed to pull Auron off of him and get up, the two girls kicked them in the back of their knees and pushed them on the floor and sat on them.

Aldira then said, "It gets boring seeing you guys spar all the time."

Xeron then began to do push-ups with Aldira on him, "We have to stay in shape. We're Gallades. Thanks for volunteering to be a weight for me." Aldira growled and Xeron said, "Uh-oh! I'm about to get hit."

Aldira then punched him in the back of the head and got off of him, "Asshole!"

Xeron groaned and sat up, "Hey, don't get offended now."

"Too late!"

Keerah then said, "Alright guys, calm down! We're here to hang out and relax in our day off. Tomorrow it's back to tests."

Aldira sighed and said, "Don't remind me! That's the last thing I want to think about."

"You're going to study, right?"

"Of course I am! However, I want to rest."

Xeron stood up and said, "Then rest for now."

Keerah nodded and pulled out sandwiches, "Yep! So rest up now and we'll go study in a few hours."

Aldira took the sandwich and smiled, "Yeah. Thanks!"

[Mountains of the Orre Region]

Mortilend and Thaleus were in a cave that was found within a mountain range. Mortilend was leading Thaleus somewhere and Thaleus was slowly growing impatient.

"How long must we travel within a cave? Where are you taking me?"

Mortilend said to him, "To my domain. You see, I was trapped in hell for one thousand five hundred years. Arceus placed me there because of my treachery. Before that, I had my fortress here. I had an army, who still lies dormant here, waiting for their master to reawaken them. My powers can also be restored by using the Pool of Eternity."

"Pool of Eternity?"

"Yes, it's a pool that carries the powers of the Guardian of Eternity, the title I had before I committed my treachery. Only one being can use the powers of the pool, that being is me."

"So you're going to take your powers back and then what?"

"You will see."

They walked for a little longer until they reached a stone wall. Mortilend placed his hands on the stone and it began to glow blue until it suddenly vanished. Thaleus then saw what Mortilend was talking about. In the center of an empty chamber was a pool of red fluid inside. The fluid was whirlpooling around inside the pool and the fluid was glowing.

Thaleus then asked, "Is this the Pool of Eternity?"

Mortilend replied, "Aye! Now stand back. This will be the beginning of my revenge."

(Situation Music: **Arthas, My Son from World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King**)

Thaleus stepped back and Mortilend stepped into the pool, soon disappearing, and the pool began to glow brighter. The mountain then shook viciously and the chamber began to change. Some piece of the wall on one side of the chamber broke off the mountain and made it look like windows were on the walls. The room then slowly began to crystallize with red and black crystals, which surprised Thaleus. The crystals then formed into a throne on the other side of the chamber.

Mortilend then came out of the pool and looked different. He had on a black and red suit of armor with crystal dragon skulls on his shoulder pads and breastplate. A black serrated sword hung from his belt. It had a wicked appearance, a red outline, and a black cape with dragon wing graphics. Mortilend himself had his long white hair out and his mask was different as it had the appearance of a dragon's head. Mortilend then lifted his mask off his face and onto the top of his head, revealing his face and his sharp glowing blue eyes that had a reptilian look to them. As Thaleus watched, Mortilend's eyes turned red and a red mist came out of the corners of his eyes.

Mortilend then said, "The fun is about to begin. Behold the power of the Guardian of Eternity!" The wall facing him then collapsed and Mortilend jumped out freefalling for hundreds of feet. Suddenly, a black aura covered him and it expanded until it came off, revealing a large black and red dragon.

Thaleus then said, "Well! He's a dragon now? Impressive!"

Mortilend quickly pulled up and flew over the range with his wings dropping a rain of aura down onto the valleys and mountains, coating them all in a thick sheet of expanding black and red crystal. He flew around for a while and then landed on a mountain. He then gave a loud roar and the crystals on the ground cracked open to release black demonic creatures with glowing orbs in their chests and heads. They looked up at Mortilend and gave a collective screech.

Mortilend then said to his army, "We have laid dormant for one thousand five hundred years within the crystals of our own prisons. Arceus remains on his throne, patronizing us with his very existence. He spared our lives, but only to make us suffer continually in the process. That was his first mistake. His second was standing against us. Soon, we will lay waste to this land until we achieve our purpose. Soon, we will march out against Arceus and his domain, by destroying it piece by piece. So prepare yourselves for war and for the upcoming slaughter. Go and make them all pay for our imprisonment and banishment. Go forth and block out the sun!"

Mortilend gave another roar and his army returned with a yell. He then stretched his wings and flew off the peak of the mountain and landed on another, causing it to form red cracks that soon caused the mountains to crystallize like the ground. He repeated this process a few more times until the entire range became a field of crystal.

Mortilend then flew up into the sky and covered his wings in his dark aura again before flying around the range until clouds formed around it and blocked out the sun. This caused the temperature to drop in the mountain range and caused crystal dust to snow down onto the range.

He soon returned to the chamber, where Thaleus was waiting for him and transformed back as he landed. He walked over to his new throne and sat down.

Thaleus then said, "Bravo! Very impressive! You're more powerful that I expected you to be."

Mortilend then said, "When you're the former Guardian of Eternity, you have to be. All Guardians of Eternity are the leaders of the Arceus Knights."

"You were an Arceus Knight?"

Mortilend sighed and said as he put his mask back on his face, "At one time, yes."

Thaleus sounded more intrigued and asked, "Care to tell me the story about your fall from grace?"

Mortilend thought about whether he should, but relented and said, "It started a millennium and a half ago. When I was the leader of the Arceus Knights..."

[1500 Years Earlier]

A group of thirteen armored beings sat around a long table in a room that was lit by small energy balls on the walls. The armored beings looked at one another and socialized until a bright light filled the room and Arceus appeared at the end of the table.

He looked over the beings and said, "My Knights, it is great to see all of you here."

A red knight asked him, "Master, why did you call this meeting?"

"I was about to get to that. Thank you, V! I called this meeting to inform all of you that the Festival of Life is almost upon us. I want everyone to prepare for the day."

A Knight wearing blue spiked armor then got up and said, "M'lord, I fear that I cannot attend the festival."

"Why not, Mortilend?"

"That hardly seems like an appropriate thing for the Guardian of Eternity to do. I must uphold my task at all times."

"There's a time for work and a time for fun. Now please take off your helm. Relax a little."

Mortilend sighed and took off his helmet, letting his long black hair flow down. He then opened his eyes, revealing his sharp, blue, dragon-like eyes. "Fun is not one thing I want to have right now, M'lord."

"Live a little! You are the only truly alive Knight, so you can clearly say that you have room to live. So come and enjoy yourself."

"I'll think about it. Besides, the festival is months away. Three to be exact."

"Yes, but we must all prepare. So all of you are dismissed. I will summon you all when you are needed again. Goodbye, my Knights! May fortune always follow you!"

All the Knights then bowed and said together, "And to you too, M'lord!"

Mortilend stayed behind as the Knights left and once he saw that they were all gone he began to make his way out of the chamber.

Arceus soon stopped him, "Mortilend, may I have a word with you?"

Mortilend asked, "What about?"

"You seem a little withdrawn today. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, M'lord."

"Are you bitter over being rejected as a Legendary?"

Mortilend shook his head, "No. I understand completely. I was not Legendary material and I accept that." He then smiled, "Maybe in another century I can make it."

Arceus chuckled, "Maybe earlier than you think. Just keep on trying and you may just earn your place."

"I want my species to be immortalized. Me and my wife are the only two left, you know."

"Yes, I do. If you continue in your service, that dream may become a reality."

Mortilend bowed and said, "I sure hope so. Goodbye, M'lord!"

"Goodbye!"

Mortilend then turned and walked out of the hall. He walked over to the platform over the Spear Pillar and his aura began to pile on him until he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, Mortilend!"

He dismissed his aura and looked back to see Illia walking towards him, "Illia? What is it?"

"Nothing much, just trying to engage in some conversation. You no longer stay in the hall for very long. It's odd to see you here for more than an hour."

"Sorry, but I do have a wife to get home too."

"I know. My husband waits for me at home all the time, so I try to get home as much as I can."

Mortilend chuckled and said, "However, you two are dead. So you guys really do not have to worry about things that we mortals have to worry about."

"True! If an Arceus Knight dies, they just move on to the Sacred Realm. We seize to exist in the realm of mortals. So we still worry about a few things."

"Yeah, but I made a pact when I became a Knight. So me and my wife will still go to the Sacred Realm when we die."

"Oh? Alright. I'm guessing you want to end this conversation as quickly as you can so that you can get home, right?"

Mortilend nodded, "I didn't want to be rude, but I want to go home."

"Very well! I'll see you next time."

Mortilend nodded and waved goodbye. He then let his aura cover him and he turned into his dragon form and stretched his wings before flying away into the horizon.

[An Hour Later]

Mortilend landed on the crystal peak of the highest mountain of Orre. He walked for a short distance and then turned back into his humanoid form. He then entered a home at the top of the mountain and looked around.

He then called out, "Zeena?" He looked around the house and called out again, "Zeena!?"

He then heard a soft roar outside and quickly went to see. He then saw a beautiful white dragon land on the cliff and turn into an equally beautiful woman.

Mortilend walked up to her and kissed her, "I was wondering where you were at."

She kissed him back, "Hey, I wanted to stretch my wings for a bit. I get tired of being home all day. So how was work?"

"It was as usual. Nothing too special, but very tiring."

"Well looks like my man earned a good rest. Are you hungry?"

Mortilend smirked and said, "Very! I almost went hunting on the way here, but I didn't want to miss out on whatever you made for me."

"Well come in and taste it. Then tell me what you think?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two them quickly walked back inside the house, happy to be with one another again.

About twenty minutes later, the two were eating their meals. Zeena then noticed that something was troubling Mortilend. It was evident by the fact that he was not completely devouring his meal, like he usually does, and the fact that he seemed pretty distant.

Zeena asked, "Dear, is something wrong?"

Mortilend sighed, "Yeah."

"Please be honest with me. What's wrong?"

Mortilend sighed again and bowed his head, "I've been thinking..."

"About?"

"I know we don't like thinking about it, but we're the last two of our kind. We're the last two Doragons."

Zeena nodded sadly, "I know. I miss our families. Stupid dragocide!"

"Look, it's too late to start animosity against the humans. Yes, they sent the stupid dragon version of a pesticide. However, they did it to survive. Our kind attacked them and forced their hands against us."

"Still! What kind of punishment is this? Those that don't die from the dragocide get their chances of reproducing nearly destroyed. Only a ten percent chance on conceiving a child."

Mortilend noticed her growing anger and walked over to her, putting her in his embrace and trying to calm her down, "Hey, don't get mad. Ten percent is still a chance. We have a chance to save our species. It's our job to do so."

"No! It's my job to do so. Your job is to protect all of existence."

"Which includes us. Look, we can always try. If we fail, then we'll try again. Point is, we have a small chance, but a chance nonetheless."

Zeena nodded and kissed him, "Thanks for cheering me up. You're right."

"See? Nothing to be sad about. I miss our people too, but we have to keep their legacy by attempting to continue it or die trying. We won't do them any justice by mourning all the time."

Zeena smiled and got up, still holding his hands, "Then should we retire for tonight?"

Mortilend nodded, "After you!"

Zeena then walked into their bed room and Mortilend entered after her, closing the door behind him.

The following week, Mortilend was sitting on the edge of the cliff. He was looking at the setting sun, thinking about his future, as he always does. He then felt Zeena stand behind him.

Mortilend chuckled and asked, "Are you going to join me or just looked down at me?"

Zeenah replied with a wide grin, "I could, but I don't know how that would strain me."

Mortilend was confused now, "Why would it stain you? You've done this thousands of time with me."

"Well I don't want to strain either one of us."

"I'm fine! You'll be fine too."

"That's not what I mean. Think about it."

Mortilend thought about it for a minute and then said, "I still don't get it. I really don..." He suddenly realized what she meant, "Seriously!?"

Zeena nodded, "Yep! We won't be the last two Doragons soon. I have a little one on the way."

Mortilend jumped up and picked her up, spinning her, "Please tell me this is real!"

Zeena nodded excitedly, "It is! It's all real!"

Mortilend quickly kissed her and kept carrying her, laughing in joy with her.

[A Month Later]

Mortilend was leaving his home and was about to leave when he was stopped by Zeena, "Dear, please take care."

Mortilend smiled at her and said, "I'm not going to risk myself too much. I have two special people waiting for me to come back home. Hell, one isn't even born yet."

Zeena giggled, "I just want to see you back in one piece. Please try to get back as soon as you can."

Mortilend kissed her, "I will. I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too."

He then transformed and took off, leaving Zeena on the cliff, watching him disappear in the distance. She then turned around and headed back into the house. She stayed in the living room for a bit, cleaning and organizing everything. She was happy and could not believe her luck. A ten percent chance and she managed to hit it.

She was still cleaning when a sharp pain attacked her head and she felt nauseous. She pushed it to the back of her mind, believing it to be just a symptom of her pregnancy, so she carried on. An hour later, it returned but this time it came with an irritation in her chest. The irritation soon caused her to begin coughing.

Zeena was now confused and quickly went into her bedroom and looked into her mirror. She coughed one more time in her hands and then looked at it. To her horror, blood covered her entire hand. She spat and her saliva was filled with blood, horrifying her. She looked at herself in horror and saw one of her veins turning black. She then backtracked and tripped onto her bed, in horror.

[Later That Day]

Mortilend landed on the cliff of his home and transformed back into his human form, arriving home early like he promised. He entered his house and called out happily, "Zeena!?" He didn't receive a reply and called out again, "Zeena!?"

Mortilend was confused and walked around the house. As he approached his room, he began to hear crying. He opened his door and saw Zeena covering her face with her hands and sit on the bed, facing away from him.

Mortilend walked up to her and sat next to her, causing her to turn away, "Zeena, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Zeena said, "I'm alright."

"No one cries when they are alright. Dear, please tell me what's wrong. Can you look at me?"

Zeena shook her head, "No. I can't!"

"Did you go blind?"

"No! I can't let you see me."

Mortilend was now even more worried, "Why? What's wrong?" He then knelt in front of her, "What's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?" She shook her head, giving Mortilend a bit of relief. "Did something happen to you?" She nodded, which began to horrify him. "Please tell me! Let me see you."

Zeena reluctantly took her hands off her face to reveal all the veins on her face pitch black. He then looked at her hands and saw dried blood on them.

He was completely aghast and asked her, "What happened?"

Zeena asked him, "Don't you recognize the symptoms?"

He looked over the blood and the veins on her face. She then began to cough again and fresh blood covered her hands again. He gasped when he recognized what was going on with her.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in horror, "Dragocide! But how? You survived your original infection."

Zeena began to cry, "You can never be completely cured of Dragocide. It's in your DNA."

"You survived it once, you can survive it again."

"No Doragon has ever survived a relapse. The relapse is always worse than the original infection."

Mortilend held her and said, "You can survive it again. You can be the first. I can't lose you or the baby. I'll call a doctor over immediately in the morning."

"What good will a doctor do?"

"A human doctor. They created the Dragocide, they can stop it. They've tried to keep us alive for years. They helped you survive it last time and succeeded. They can do it again."

Zeena began to sob, "I don't blame the humans anymore, but why did they have to make the damn Dragocide?"

"Because we were killing them all off, so they had to defend themselves. That was three hundred years ago. Now they see us as a species to be saved."

"Alright. Bring a human doctor."

"I know I said that I would call them in the morning, but should I go now?"

"No. I'll be fine until then. Dragocide didn't begin to kill me until a month later."

"I just don't want to take my chances. You're all I have."

"I'll be fine."

Mortilend reluctantly relented and held his sick wife, hoping and praying that she would be alright.

The following morning, Mortilend managed to find a doctor with experience with the Dragocide and convinced him to help him and his wife, which the doctor was more than willing to do. The two arrived at Mortilend and Zeena's home and quickly made his way to their bedroom, where Zeena was trying to rest. The doctor worked on her for hours and tried all he could.

Mortilend said to him, "Doc, if you need to go home and rest, I understand."

The doctor said to him, "Mortilend, this is my priority right now. You two are the only ones left of your own species and she's pregnant. I must save her for all your sakes. If she dies, then that's the end of your species as we know it. My species already feels guilty for what they did to you. I can't rest until I find a cure."

"I appreciate this, doc."

The doctor then gave Mortilend a vial of liquid and said, "Make sure she takes a few sips of that before she goes to bed and when she wakes up."

"Will it help her condition?"

"It will ease the pain."

The doctor made repeated visits to their house and brought many more experts on the Dragocide. They worked for weeks to help Zeena, but one day her condition took a turn for the worst. She began to throw up blood and she was constantly in pain.

Mortilend was with her then entire time and watched as his wife was slowly and painfully dying in front of him.

One of the experts then told the doctor, "I'm sorry doctor, but her condition is too extreme to create a cure."

The doctor glared at him and asked, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"We can't find a way to save her."

The doctor yelled at him, "Are you giving up!?"

"We have nothing more that we can do. I'm sorry."

The doctor controlled himself and went to break the news to Mortilend, not knowing that he was listening in on the exchange. As the doctor turned a corner he was met with a crying Mortilend.

The doctor picked him up and asked, "I'm guessing that you heard that, didn't you?"

Mortilend nodded, "Is it true?"

The doctor hated what he had to say to Mortilend, "I wish that it wasn't. I wanted to save her so bad. However, her condition is too extreme to get a cure out of her. I doubt she will make it through the night."

Mortilend gave a hurt roar, "Tell me anything but that!"

"I wish I could."

"And the baby?"

"It's too soon to save the baby. If we do get the baby out, it will die regardless. I'm sorry."

Mortilend roared again and fell onto the floor, "I don't blame you, doc. You tried all you could. You may leave, so that I can be with my wife."

The doctor seemed sad at Mortilend's decision and went with the other doctors and experts over to the path that led down the mountain, leaving Mortilend with his dying wife.

Mortilend went into his room, where he saw Zeena panting in pain and cough. Mortilend knelt down next to her and held her hand, using his other hand to wipe the blood off her face.

Mortilend cried next to her and she said to him, "Dear, please don't cry. Think of this, at least I won't be in pain soon."

Mortilend asked, "Did you hear the conversation I had with the doctor?"

"We have amazing hearing. I heard all of it."

"I just don't want to lose you or the baby. But now I'm losing both."

"We'll see you in the Sacred Realm. You made a pact when you became an Arceus Knight. If we die, we live in peace in our own personal heaven. We don't wait to cross over in the Distortion World. I'll be in peace." She then cringed in extreme pain as the infection ate away at her organs.

Mortilend tried to ease her pain, "Please, breathe. Want me to give you the medicine?"

"What good would that do anymore?" She then said something that shocked Mortilend, "Kill me."

"What!?"

"Take your sword and kill me."

"Zeena, I can't do that."

She then screamed in pain, "It hurts horribly, Mortilend. Please!" Mortilend then reluctantly and shakily drew his sword and lifted it. "Thank you! I love you! Goodbye!"

Mortilend let his tears fall as the brought down his sword, but only let it sink next to her head, surprising her. He then cried and told her, "I can't do it! I love you too much! I can't kill you!" He then cried on her.

She then grabbed the side of his face and pulled him into a long kiss. She then dislocated from him and said, "I'll wait for you in the Sacred Realm! I love you! Goodbye!" She then began to glow, which signaled her death.

Mortilend held her closer, trying not to let her go, "Zeena! Please don't go! Please! Don't leave me all..." She then vanished and a white crystal fell onto the bed, "...alone."

Mortilend looked onto the bed and saw a white crystal and picked it up. He then saw a small green crystal underneath Zeena's crystal, signaling the demise of their baby as well. He held both crystals and sobbed out loud, crying onto the pillows.

[Hall of Origins]

Arceus and the other Knights were all gathered in the meeting room, trying to prepare for the upcoming festival. Their happy conversation was soon interrupted when the doors flew open and a sobbing Mortilend walked into the hall.

The Knights looked at him with shocked expressions. Illia then asked, "Mortilend? What's wrong?"

Mortilend walked past her and stood before Arceus, "Bring her back! Please! I beg you bring her back!" He then fell to his knees and showed him Zeena's crystal and the baby's crystal.

Arceus looked at them and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Mortilend. However, I can't bring them back. You made a pact when you became a Knight. They are sent immediately to the sacred realm to live in peace. If they were sent to the Distortion World, they could of been brought back, but you can't come back if you go to the Sacred Realm. You are separated from the energy of the mortal world. I am sorry, Mortilend."

"You're a god! You can bypass all laws of nature. You can bring her back."

"I'm sorry, but I must keep the balance of the universe. So I will not break my own laws. I'm sorry." Arceus then sadly turned and walked away.

Mortilend got up in disbelief and tried to run towards Arceus. He then was then stopped and held back by the other Knights. "So you're going to let me suffer!? You're going to let me be all alone!?"

Arceus replied, "I do not wish for you to suffer. I simply want you to understand."

Mortilend was then let go by the other Knights and fell to the floor, sobbing.

**Well there you guys go. I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I am. This kinda makes me feel bad for Mortilend and it might just get more heartbreaking as the story goes on. I'm happy I was able to get all of this back. Thank you so much for everything guys! Bye!**


End file.
